<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under the Christmas Tree by imtrashbutcute</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063302">Under the Christmas Tree</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imtrashbutcute/pseuds/imtrashbutcute'>imtrashbutcute</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Christmas Time, Cute Kang Yeosang, Cute Park Seonghwa, M/M, San and Wooyoung are little shits, Shy Kang Yeosang, Shy Park Seonghwa, Soft Kang Yeosang, Soft Park Seonghwa, minor language</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:34:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/imtrashbutcute/pseuds/imtrashbutcute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang is chilling in the dorms waiting for Hongjoong to get home when San and Wooyoung decide to cause trouble because they can. They choose to terrorize Yeosang cause he’s the perfect victim, so they try tickling him and he goes and hides under the Christmas tree.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, SeongSang - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Under the Christmas Tree</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                “Saaaaannnnnnn!!!!! I want to do something!!!”</p>
<p>                “Like what, Wooyoung-ie?”</p>
<p>                Wooyoung grinned and looked around at the rest of the members busy decorating the tree, noticing that Yeosang was the only one not participating, choosing to instead to watch and hand all the members the various ornaments.</p>
<p>                Wooyoung turned back to San, an evil grin on his face.</p>
<p>                “Oh no.”</p>
<p>                “Oh yes.”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>                Yeosang had finished helping the members decorate the tree, well, most of the members. Seonghwa was making some Christmas sugar cookies in the kitchen. San and Wooyoung were… somewhere. Yeosang wasn’t entirely sure where they were. Hongjoong was probably at the studio. He had told Seonghwa that he would be back in time for dinner, but that was over an hour ago. No one was surprised, though, since he was over there most days already. So really, he had helped Yunho, Mingi, and Jongho decorate the tree.</p>
<p>                They had done a pretty good job if he said so himself. They had been so busy for the past month that they hadn’t been able to decorate the tree and since it was Christmas Eve, they were finally able to decorate the tree. Yunho and Mingi left to go wrap their presents for the rest of the members and Jongho went to see if Seonghwa needed any help.</p>
<p>Yeosang was watching dance covers from fans when someone sat down next to him. Looking up from his phone, he saw Wooyoung grinning at him.</p>
<p>“What are you watching, ~hyung~?”</p>
<p>Yeosang didn’t like Wooyoung’s sly undertone of the word “hyung”. Nor did Yeosang like the fact that San slid onto the opposite side of him, mirroring Wooyoung’s actions.</p>
<p>“I-I was just watching some fan-covers of our songs,” Yeosang gulped. “Where have you guys been? You didn’t help decorate the tree.”</p>
<p>San hummed. “We were wrapping your guy’s presents up in our room.”</p>
<p>“I see.”</p>
<p>“Hyung.”</p>
<p>Yeosang turned his attention to San and saw the same mischievous look in his eyes that Wooyoung had. Yeosang didn’t like this. Not one bit. Not when Wooyoung and San made eye contact over Yeosang’s shoulder. Not when they nodded and looked back at him. Not when they stepped closer to him. And especially not when they raised their hands to Yeosang’s sides and started tickling him.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Seonghwa finished putting the last of the sugar cookies in the oven when he heard a screech from the family room. Jongho was currently mixing the ingredients together for the frosting. Upon hearing the screech, the bookends looked at each other, the same curious look written all over their faces. There were some quick stomps heading towards them and suddenly Yeosang turned the corner.</p>
<p>“Hyung! Save me!” Yeosang slid behind Seonghwa’s body, using him as a human shield. San and Wooyoung followed closely behind.</p>
<p>“~Yeosang-ie~!” The two of them moved to Seonghwa’s sides, wide grins on their faces. As soon as they reached out to continue their attacks, Yeosang let out a little squeak. He ducked down and escaped from behind Seonghwa. He immediately raced off, Wooyoung and San immediately chasing after him.</p>
<p>Seonghwa turned to Jongho, letting out an exaggerated sigh. Jongho laughed and added the last of the ingredients into the mixture. Seonghwa heard another screech from the hallway. He put the oven mitt on the counter next to the stove and walked over to Jongho.</p>
<p>“Would you mind taking the cookies out when the timer goes off and putting them on some cooling racks? I think Yeosang needs some help.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Jongho nodded. “I’ll put the frosting in the fridge as well after I mix the colors in. That way it’ll be ready when Hongjoong-hyung gets back from the studio.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Jongho.”</p>
<p>“It's no problem hyung. Now go save Yeosang.”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>                “Sang-ie, come on out.”</p>
<p>                “No! You guys are just going to start attacking me again.”</p>
<p>                After running out of the kitchen, Yeosang had gone down the hall to try and get help from the two giants that were currently in their room belting out the words to “Into the Unknown” from Frozen. Before they could open the door though, Wooyoung and San ran into the hallway. Yeosang ran out of the hallway and back into the family room.</p>
<p>                He quickly had scanned the area and found his hiding spot, but before he could run behind it, San and Wooyoung caught up to him and started tickling him. He was able to break away from them, ran around the couches and over behind the tree where he was currently hiding behind in hopes that they’ll leave. But, they haven’t yet.</p>
<p>                “You don’t know that!”</p>
<p>                “I can almost guarantee that you’re going to keep trying to tickle me!”</p>
<p>                “San, Wooyoung. Why are you tormenting Yeosang?”</p>
<p>                They hadn’t even heard Seonghwa walk into the room. They turned around, eyes wide when they noticed him standing there with his arms folded across his chest. His voice was stern, but there was a small grin on his face as he looked between the two.</p>
<p>                “Yeosang-ie. Where are you?”</p>
<p>                A soft “over here” came from behind and… underneath(?) the tree. Seonghwa turned his attention back to the mischief-makers.</p>
<p>                “You two should go finish wrapping your presents before Hongjoong gets home. Otherwise, you might not be able to decorate any of the cookies.”</p>
<p>                The two turned towards each other, back to Seonghwa, and then headed up to their room. There was a mumble coming from the two of them, but Seonghwa shook it off as he turned his attention back to the tall tree in the family room.</p>
<p>                “Yeosang? You can come out now. They’re gone.”</p>
<p>                “I can’t,” Yeosang whined. “I’m a little stuck.”</p>
<p>                Seonghwa snorted at this. “So you couldn’t have come out of there even while they were here even if you wanted to?”</p>
<p>                There was a muffled “mhmm” from Yeosang’s spot.</p>
<p>                “Do you want any help getting out?”</p>
<p>                It was silent for a minute. At least, as silent as it could be with Yunho and Mingi basically screeching lyrics at the top of their lungs and Wooyoung and San joining in on the singing.</p>
<p>                “I’ll be honest, hyung. I’m kind of comfortable here. It's warm, but a comfortable warmth. Plus, the lights on the tree are really pretty.”</p>
<p>                “Oh really?”</p>
<p>                “Yeah.”</p>
<p>                “If it’s as pretty as you say it is, then do you mind if I join you?”</p>
<p>                Yeosang was quiet again, and Seonghwa thought that he might have crossed the line of their friendship with that question. Seonghwa wouldn’t admit it, but he had started catching feelings for the dancer. He was sure that Yeosang didn’t return the affection, so he was happy to just be friends.</p>
<p>                 “I don’t mind. I’m not entirely sure if you’ll be able to fit, though.”</p>
<p>                “I can try, at least,” Seonghwa commented as he made his way over to the back of the tree.</p>
<p>                It was a tight fit. Seonghwa was trying his best to stay far enough away so that Yeosang wasn’t uncomfortable. He pressed himself into the wall, and even though it was uncomfortable, Seonghwa admired the lights. He admired how they lit up the smaller man’s face, how the colors reflected in his eyes, how they made Yeosang look so ethereal.</p>
<p>                “Hyung, what are you looking at?”</p>
<p>                <em>‘Shitshitshitshit’</em> Yeosang had caught him staring. Seonghwa was so embarrassed that he couldn’t even think of a lie.</p>
<p>                “Pretty.” <em>‘Why did I say that???’</em></p>
<p>                “Yeah, they are,” Yeosang breathed.</p>
<p>It was Yeosang’s turn to stare. Unbeknownst to Seonghwa, Yeosang had a small (definitely not small) crush on the oldest member. He was an incredible dancer and such a talented vocalist. Yeosang was too shy to express his feelings, though, so he never said anything to him.</p>
<p>                Yeosang stared at Seonghwa. The way his hair gently fell to the side as he laid down and stared at the tree. The lights illuminating Seonghwa’s face, making it appear like there was a blush on Seonghwa’s face.</p>
<p>                “Seonghwa?”</p>
<p>                Seonghwa hummed in response.</p>
<p>                “Do you think we could… we could cuddle?”</p>
<p>                Seonghwa froze. The question surprised him. Seonghwa had been wanting to cuddle with Yeosang since their managers had told the members that they were able to take the holiday off, but he had never been able to find the right time to do so.</p>
<p>                “We don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Yeosang backtracked, taking Seonghwa’s silence as a no. Seonghwa could see the panic in Yeosang’s eyes.</p>
<p>                “No, I want to. I just didn’t expect you to ask,” Seonghwa laughed.</p>
<p>                Yeosang visibly relaxed hearing that Seonghwa was okay with his suggestion.</p>
<p>                “Do you want to move over to the couch? It might be more comfortable.”</p>
<p>                “I-I’m pretty comfortable here. Maybe you could… never mind. It’s a dumb idea.”</p>
<p>                “What?”</p>
<p>                Yeosang was blushing at this point. He wasn’t sure how to say that he wanted Seonghwa to spoon him or that he wanted to kiss him.</p>
<p>                “I was thinking that maybe you could spoon me?”</p>
<p>                Seonghwa wasn’t sure what to say. Did he want to? Absolutely. He just wasn’t expecting Yeosang to suggest that.</p>
<p>                “Yeah. Yeah, we can do that.”</p>
<p>                Seonghwa scooted away from the wall towards Yeosang. He wrapped one arm around Yeosang’s waist and used the other to cushion his head. Yeosang pressed his back against Seonghwa’s torso.</p>
<p>                They laid there for a while, listening to the five members currently home singing karaoke in Mingi and Yunho’s shared room. Seonghwa was on the verge of falling asleep when Yeosang shifted in his arms.</p>
<p>                “Hey.”</p>
<p>                “Hey.”</p>
<p>                “Sang-ie?”</p>
<p>                “Yeah?”</p>
<p>                This was painful. Yeosang looked so ethereal in the tree lights, the different colors making his face glow. The lights sparkling in his eyes gave him such a sweet and caring feel to them. Seonghwa just wanted to kiss him.</p>
<p>                “Can-“ Seonghwa sighed. “Can I kiss you?”</p>
<p>                Yeosang’s eyes went so wide that if Seonghwa wasn’t as nervous as he was, he’d find it funny. Seonghwa started thinking that he had ruined his friendship with the dancer. <em>‘That was a dumb idea to bring it up.’</em> Seonghwa started pulling his arm away from Yeosang’s waist when he felt a hand grip his wrist. Seonghwa looked up to see Yeosang staring at him.</p>
<p>                “You want to kiss me?”</p>
<p>                Seonghwa, unable to find his voice, nodded his head. He could feel his face heating up as a blush spread across his face and down his neck. Yeosang’s face broke out into a smile that gave the Christmas tree lights a run for their money.</p>
<p>                “I didn’t think you liked me in that way.”</p>
<p>                “I do. I really do.”</p>
<p>                “You want to kiss me.” It wasn’t a question for Yeosang anymore.</p>
<p>                “Yeah. I do. Only if you want to, though.”</p>
<p>                Yeosang leaned up to Seonghwa and connected their lips. Seonghwa’s lips were softer than Yeosang thought they would be. The kiss was slow, the two of them just enjoying the proximity. Seonghwa felt as if his heart was going to burst right out of his chest, it was beating so fast. He wasn’t sure if Yeosang could hear it, but if he did, he didn’t say anything.</p>
<p>                Yeosang’s nerves had melted away as soon as Seonghwa started kissing him back. His heart was leaping for joy. He hadn’t thought that Seonghwa would ever return his feelings, so when Seonghwa asked if he could kiss him, Yeosang was overcome with such intense happiness.</p>
<p>                They broke apart after a couple of minutes, leaning their foreheads against one another’s. Seonghwa started laughing softly.</p>
<p>                “What?”</p>
<p>                “I just never thought that you would feel the same way for me. I can’t even begin to describe how happy I am right now. You make me so happy. Can I kiss you again?”</p>
<p>                Yeosang nodded, grinning as their lips connected once more. He giggled feeling Seonghwa bringing his hand to Yeosang’s waist, his shirt lifting slightly.</p>
<p>                “Don’t you dare start tickling me.”</p>
<p>                “Of course not.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>